


Gotta Have Ya

by BriannaNicole



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cursing be warned, Daryl to rick, Love, M/M, Needy Daryl, Rickyl, Rickyl poetry, perfect love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriannaNicole/pseuds/BriannaNicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say? We all know Daryl loves Rick!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Have Ya

I want you  
Want your attention on me  
Want your hands curled around me inside and out  
I want to breathe you like fuck air, I don't need that  
I need you  
Need you like fuck anyone else they don't understand the pain like you do  
I love you like god wishes he could  
Love you like "don't touch him, he's mine"  
Love the way you look at me with oceans so vast, I refused to learn how to swim  
Screw life I want my soul to be with you  
Wanna be yours and I am  
When you hover over me forget a blanket, I crave your heat  
My personal furnace  
Could do without ever hearing another sound again as long as your voice is mine  
Your lips on me, mine  
Your body pressed against me, mine  
Mine like " you can't take him"  
Mine like "promise me you'll never leave"  
Mine like there's nothing in this universe but your heart and mine jumping from moon to moon  
Naming them all as our children  
I don't ever wanna live a moment without you, you're my angel  
Can't smile a centimeter wide without you breathing  
Got to , want to ,have to be in your presence  
Fuck skin, I want yours draped across my every muscle  
Want you glued to me, two parts of the same hip  
That kinda insane love can be fatal Yet you laid down next to me  
Took my hand and cradled me to you  
Claimed me like I always knew you would and took me to heaven  
Guess what?  
I have wings now  
And I'm beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think =) Every comment and kudo means the world to me!


End file.
